Angels
The Angels are creations of Gods Hierarchy First Sphere # Archangels # Seraphims # Cherubims Second Sphere # Powers # Dominions # Elohims # Principalties Third Sphere # Thrones # Virtues # Ishims Kinds of Angels 1) Archangels The Archangels are Primordial Angels and God's second creations, they rule all of Heaven, the first Archangel is Lucifer while their leader is Michael . 2) Seraphims The Seraphims are the second highest angels and God's fourth creations, they pray God, the first Seraphim is Seraphiel who is also their leader . 3) Cherubims The Cherubims are the third highest angels and God's fifth creations, they make people fall in love, the first Cherubim is Kerubiel who is also their leader . 4) Powers The Powers are the fourth highest angels and God's sixth creations, they make authority respected and make the others obey to orders, they are also tasked to kill Nephilims, the first Power is Camael while their leader is Verchiel, a rivalty exists between Powers and Dominions . 5) Dominions The Dominions are the fifth highest angels and God's seventh creations as well as the last kind of the Higher Angels, they help Powers to make orders respected, in Rebellion, 200 Dominions falled along Lucifer and the latter's other followers, they were called the Grigoris, the first Dominion is Samyaza who is also the leader of the Grigoris, the leader of the non-fallen Dominions is Gadreel, a rivalty exists between Powers and Dominions . 6) Elohims The Elohims are the fifth lowest angels and God's eigth creations as well as the first kind of the Lower Angels, they write God's Word, protect Prophets and hide some sacred relics, the first Elohim is Tyrael who is also the leader of all Elohims but Ezekiel who dissapeared thousands of years ago . 7) Principalties The Principalties are the fourth lowest angels and God's ninth creations, they help Elohims to protect the Prophets, the first Principalty is Ophaniel who is also their leader . 8) Thrones The Thrones are the third lowest angels and God's tenth creations, they protect the important places of Heaven like Empyrean or Heaven's Garden, the first Throne is Zadkiel who is also their leader . 9) Virtues The Virtues are the second lowest angels and God's eleventh creations, they help people to resist to sins, every human turned into an angel become a Virtue, the first Virtue is Menadel who is also their leader . 10) Ishims The Ishims are the lowest angels and God's last creations, they are foot soldiers, the first Ishim is Zeruel who is also their leader Gallery God (Misha Collins).jpg|God, their creator Lucifer (Carl Beukes).jpg|Lucifer, their First One and heir of God (Archangel) Michael (Jake Abel).jpg|Michael, their current ruler and Viceroy of Heaven (Archangel) Gabriel (Amanda Seyfried).jpg|Gabriel, the Messenger of God (Archangel) Raphael (Demore Barnes).jpg|Raphael, their Healer (Archangel) Uriel (Emma Stone).jpg|Uriel, the Flame of God (Archangel) Selaphiel (Chris Pine).png|Selaphiel, the Justice of God (Archangel) Barachiel (Ben Affleck).jpg|Barachiel, the Blessing of God (Archangel) Raguel (Ashton Kutcher).jpg|Raguel, the Wrath of God (Archangel) Seraphiel (Eddie Cibrian).jpg|Seraphiel, the First Seraph (Seraphim) Kerubiel (Taylor Lautney).jpg|Kerubiel, the First Cherub (Cherubim) Camael (Bradley Cooper) .jpg|Camael, the First Power (Power) Verchiel (Chace Crawford).jpg|Verchiel, the Leader of Powers (Power) Samyaza (Colin Morgan).jpg|Samyaza, the First Dominion (Dominion/Grigori) Gadreel (Tahmoh Penikett).jpg|Gadreel, the Leader of Non-Fallen Dominions (Dominion) Tyrael (Vin Diesel).jpg|Tyrael, the First Elohim (Elohim) Yog-Sothoth (Tom Cruise).jpg|Ezekiel, the Angelic Prophet (Elohim) Camael (Channing Tatum).jpg|Ophaniel, the First Principalty (Principalty) Zadkiel (Chris Evans).jpg|Zadkiel, the First Throne (Throne) Menadel (Milo Ventimiglia).jpg|Menadel, the First Virtue (Virtue) Zeruel (Adam Levine).jpg|Zeruel, the First Ishim (Ishim) Category:Species Category:Angels Category:Celestial Beings